Sonic the Hedgehog: The Nine Tailed Incident
by Dragonkey258
Summary: Tails, upset that Sonic takes all the glory, winds up changing himself. Unfortunately, this change kinda breaks more than just him, but the barriers between worlds. Features humanoid Sonic characters!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Stupid Sonic," Tails Prower muttered underneath his breath. It was just after the Arthurian legend incident, where Sonic had just popped out of the book after the title was magically changed to 'Sonic and the Black Knight.' Again, the blue hedgehog had managed to net himself even more glory.

When did it end? When was he ever going to get an adventure of his own?

Deciding that it couldn't really be helped, he just watched as the blue blur was showered by the attention of his welcome back party. Amy Rose, was, as usual, all over the hedgehog and Cream the Rabbit was looking up at him in adoration. Knuckles the Echidna and Shadow the Hedgehog were pouring over the recently changed story, as was Tikal the Priestess Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, and the rest of the anthro-morphic animals that they had met over their adventures. Tails himself was just in a corner by himself, watching in jealousy.

He silently mused over their adventures while thinking about his inventions. Now that he thought about it, without the twin tailed fox kit to support him, Sonic would be nothing. He was the one who developed the Tornado plane series (which were all shot down by Dr. Eggman), the means of how to siphon energy from the power rings, better shoes to improve speed and drift time, and hell, even how to turn Super Sonic by using the Chaos Emeralds. He took so many hits for the blue hedgehog and hadn't even received an ounce of thanks. He had located Eggman's base over and over and wasn't even congratulated for it.

His grip on his glass tightened as the jealousy turned into hate. 'Enough is enough,' the kit thought. 'I'll get my share of glory, one way or another.'

The shattering glass went unnoticed by the party as he slipped out into his labs, right where the Chaos Emeralds were held, as well as the Sol Emeralds from Blaze's home dimension. (As to why they were there in the first place, Tails was looking for ways to harness the Emerald's energy for himself so he could go Hyper Tails on a whim. That, and he needed the energy to power the lab; without Sonic to collect rings, he couldn't pay the electricity bill).

*At Tail's Lab*

"…just gotta tweak this, and this," Tails muttered to himself as he hooked up the seven Chaos Emeralds and the seven Sol Emeralds to a machine. The machine was very similar to Eggman's in purpose; draw upon the gems energy to empower a specific being, whether it be mechanical or biological. Finally happy with the design, he closed the hatch to get some beta readings.

The small kit's eyes widened when the energy output would be well over that of Sonic's, Shadow's, Silver's, Blaze's, and Knuckle's chaos forms combined. A small grin graced the fox's face, and just as he was about to activate the machine…

"Hey buddy, what's up?" That infernal blue hedgehog showed up, making the small fox hit the activation switch prematurely.

"Nothing," came the reply as he tried desperately to stop the machine from powering up.

"You sure?" Sonic asked, seemingly oblivious to the machine in front of him. "You weren't at the party or anything. Anything happen when I was gone?"

"No," the kitsune replied, furiously typing in strings of commands.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to your lab work then," the hedgehog replied, walking away.

Tails let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. 'That was close,' he thought. 'It's a good thing he doesn't suspect anything. Naïve idiot.'

Finally, the hatch opened up, ready to accept the subject it was designed for. With a deep breath, Tails walked in, not knowing that Sonic had stupidly flicked a switch that was crucial for the machine to work privately.

The switch itself is probably something that Eggman would've flicked. That switch removed any and all limiters of the flow of Chaos and Sol energy from the emeralds to the target. Tails himself didn't even realize it until too late.

He first felt bliss at the power flowing into his body, enhancing his speed, reflexes, strength, and intelligence. Tails felt seven more tail sprout from his tail bone, as if to signify his increase in power. This was all fine and well, but after the nonstop flow of energy, the kit got worried.

Then the pain came. The pain of every cell in your body being torn apart and being put back together again. The pain of having your teeth slowly crumble away into dust and having sharper teeth suddenly sprout from your gums. His eyes, normally blue and white, literally burst apart and replaced by a set of black and red.

The pain was too much for him. With a strangled cry, he lashed out of the machine, breaking the door. While the door shattered, he destroyed a good part of his lab as well. Seeming uncaring, he wobbled out and fell on all fours, feeling primal instincts emerge. His old form, that of a twelve year old anthromorphic two tailed fox child, faded away into that of a feral nine tailed mature fox. A grin formed on the fox's face as the energy continued to flow into him, making him grow in size, as he released a primal howl into the night.

*At Sonic's Party*

The howl's echo reached all the partying Sonic Crew's ears, making them freeze in place.

"What the hell was that?" Rouge asked.

Sensing Chaos Energy, Shadow was the first out the door to investigate, soon followed by Knuckles and Silver. Blaze sensed the Sol Energy and took off after them, leaving the rest of the party goers confused.

"Uh… What just happened?" Sonic asked no one in particular. His question was answered by a sudden rumbling noise, similar to that of an explosion. Amy, suspecting that it was another Eggman attack, flicked on the TV set, shocked at what was on.

A giant nine-tailed fox, as tall as the large G.U.N. mechanical soldiers, was wreaking havoc in station square. G.U.N. units were surrounding the said fox, their guns blazing but having no effect whatsoever. With a roar, the fox released a giant sphere of energy from its mouth, destroying the offending robots and much of the surrounding area.

"What is that!? Another one of Eggman's experiments!?" Amy yelled in horror.

"Incorrect," came Omega's mechanical voice (he was the servant of the party). "Correction: Dr. Robotnick has not been experimenting on any animals ever since his defeat many years ago."

"Then what is that thing?" Cream asked in fear.

"I do not know," the robot replied. "However, I am sensing large amounts of Chaos and Sol energies within the body of the creature. Preliminary scans indicated it is of vulpine nature."

"And what the heck is vulpine? Some sort of fruit?" Sonic asked. Yes, even he was ignorant of his friends scientific name for his species.

"In other words, a fox," Omega concluded.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Sonic said, pulling his gloves on tighter. "Let's go!"

If possible, the robot would have sighed. Placing down the tray it was holding, Omega flew after him, closely tailed by Team Rose and the other party goers.

*At Station Square Park*

Humans were running in fear from a giant blood red nine tailed fox that was decimating G.U.N. forces as if they were nothing more than pathetic toys. Shadow and the others weren't doing much to stop the beast, as it just took their attacks like nothing and responded 100 fold.

"Annoying pest!" Shadow yelled, gathering energy into his palms. Throwing them back out, he yelled out, "CHAOS SPEARS!" At his beckoning hundreds of bright yellow lances of energy shot out of the black hedgehogs palm's.

"Take this!" Blaze cried, her claws bursting in flames. Lashing out one after the other, she cried out, "SOL CLAWS!" The cat's claws unleashed waves of burning hot flames that burned away most of the foliage of the area, as well as damaging the surrounding area.

"Guardian's Hammer Punch!" Knuckles yelled, releasing a giant emerald green fist shaped aura from his fists. Silver, not to be left out but having no real name for his technique, merely rose his hand and, using his telekinetic abilities, sent robots and other measures of debris at the giant rampaging fox.

"Don't leave me out!" came Sonic's voice from behind them. "Sonic Wind!" Blue waves of energy came from behind the four attackers, making them duck to avoid getting hit. The attack combined with the previous four, but as the smoke cleared, it seemed to have no effect!

In retaliation, the fox roared and unleashed a giant plume of flames from mouth, forcing all of them to step back. To follow up, one of its nine tails flashed with a bright white light, releasing an attack similar to Shadow's Chaos Spears. While most were blocked or deflected, it did manage to score a few good hits.

"Pico Pico Hammer Blow!" Amy cried, jumping high to bring her hammer down onto the creatures head.

"OMEGA OVERLOAD!" Omega said, its guns going all out, firing everything from missile barrages to lasers.

"Baton Rouge Drill Kick Combo!" Rouge screamed, following Amy but spinning down like a drill.

"BIG BELLY FLOP!" Three guesses who that was and what he was doing.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone!" Espio yelled, his ninja stars multiplying from ten to one hundred.

"Croc Fist Beatdown!" Vector yelled, releasing a barrage of musical notes from his enhanced walkman (why he calls it a fist technique is beyond me).

The attacks to the head seemed to do something, as did the sound attack. Again Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, and Knuckles did their combos, hoping to somehow weaken it, and they were met with partial success. When the smoke cleared, gone was the giant fox, but in its place was a smaller one, one that looked like…

"Tails!?" everyone cried out in shock. Shock because the fox child had gone through such a transformation and went berserk, as well as shock that he had attacked his comrades in arms.

"What's the matter?" Tails said darkly, getting back on his two feet. "Amazed at my new power?"

"What the hell did you do to yourself!?" Sonic cried out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tails shot back, his nine tails swinging in the winds. "I absorbed every little ounce of energy I could suck out of the emeralds, resulting in this. Its amazing, isn't it?"

"You fool!" Shadow yelled, running up to strike him. "Don't you realize that you're going to kill yourself if you take in any more energy?!"

Tails merely caught the punch with one of his tails and threw the ultimate life form into one of the nearby buildings. "Me, die from an energy overdose? Highly unlikely."

"But why!?" Amy asked, unable to touch her hammer at what she had done to the fox (she thought she hurt him). "Why go through all of this?"

"Why you ask?" Tails said quietly, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he roared out, "ITS BECAUSE I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING IN SONIC'S DAMN SHADOW!!! HE GOT THE GLORY FOR EVERYTHING; FROM DEFEATING EGGMAN TO SAVING THE WORLD! I WAS THERE TO SUPPORT HIM FOR EVERY ONE OF THOSE ADVENTURES, AND NOT ONCE DID I GET A 'THANK YOU!' WELL I'M TIRED OF IT! WITH THE ENERGY I ABSORBED, I'LL GET MY OWN GLORY! AND I'LL START BY KILLING YOU!" With that said, his form flickered and disappeared, transforming into that giant fox again.

As everyone drew their weapons again, Sonic just stood there in shock. After hearing that, he couldn't even look up, as it was all true…

Realizing that fighting in Station Square would get them nothing (and Sonic was being emo and useless), Shadow and Silver pooled their energies together to transport all of them into a safer spot to fight where there would be less casualties. Together, later joined by Knuckles, they cried out, "CHAOS RIFT!"

Too bad they didn't take into account that Tails had his own Chaos energy now.

Refusing to be taken alone, he made a grab for the rest of the members that had bothered to show up even if they had done nothing at all. He took grim satisfaction as they all cried out in pain as their forms changed and distort themselves. To add insult to injury, he used the power of the Sol Emeralds to erase their memories of him and the battle. As they all struggled against him, he just smiled, thinking that his revenge was complete.

He forgot to take into account that one hedgehog could resist that.

*In a Mysterious Place in the Elemental Countries*

Madara Uchiha was pacing in the plains that bordered Konoha. He needed a plan to destroy that village, but he was fresh out of ideas.

That was, at least, until a giant rampaging nine tailed fox appeared.

'This works!' thought the happy Uchiha.

* * *

Dragonkey: Er...yeah, this ideas been bugging me for a while, so i had to get his outta my head. For those who are faithfully reading my stories, don't worry, I haven't abandoned Negima just yet.

Haruhi: You better not! (grips weapon dangerously)


	2. Chapter 1: His World

Chapter 1: His World

"UZUMAKI!!!" an irate Iruka Umino called out, chasing after his charge. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Never!" a fifteen Naruto Uzumaki yelled back, running as fast as he could. "You look better like that anyway!" The blonde haired, blue eyed menace was running from the whole squad of Academy teachers, a few other chunin, some jonin, and plenty of ANBU who wanted his head.

What had he done this time?

Well, to put it simply… Fecal matter plus timed explosions plus lack of security equals chaos. And lots of chaos. (For those of you who didn't get it, Naruto put several weak graded explosives in the teacher's lounge, the chunin and jonin rest areas and ANBU headquarters and had them go off simultaneously. The result was a very foul smelling ninja regiment after him).

The blonde boy was nothing to look at physically, if you weren't counting the whiskers on his cheeks. Other than that, his second hand faded blue jeans were somewhat ripped apart, his large well-worn orange and white sweater was tattered in a few areas, particularly around his chest and elbows, made him less than impressive to look at (much less pay attention to). He also had a belt wrapped around his waist, where a small square bag was sitting in the back. All in all, just another truant who was looking for fun… but that's just the surface.

If one decided to look underneath the underneath, they could see that Naruto was packing some serious heat inside his sleeves and something odd in his pant legs. Even though they looked like arm braces, when given chakra, they transformed into something that one could describe as an arm cannon that had multiple uses. The damage he could do with that thing was enormous; even the great Sandaime Hokage would have to dodge its shots rather than deflect it. Looking at his feet, one could see silver metal tracks on the brim of his pant legs, right by the calves. If Naruto were to slam his feet on the ground, four wheels would pop from the legs and attach themselves to his feet. It would look like he was just rollerblading away, but if those wheels received chakra, he Naruto could easily leave Maito Gai in the dust. Finally, the bag, while containing several kunai, shuriken, ninja string, explosive tags, and what not, was also a smoke screen and a pair of jets, as well as untested weapons he had yet to try out.

Yes, Naruto is very technical when it concerns pranks and getaways. He isn't known as the 'Prank King of Konoha' for nothing.

Back to the scene at hand, Naruto was still running, enjoying the chase and the attention he got from it. When one ANBU finally got smart enough to jump in front of him, he slid underneath his legs with a power slide and continued to dash. The other ANBU tried (but epically failed) the same thing, only to fall for one Naruto's many traps, which resulted in them being tied up and hung from their big toes upside down with flesh cutting ninja wire.

Then one of the jonin, one of which was a hater of Naruto for the burden he carried, went through a flurry of hand seals and yelled out, "Fire Style; Art of the Fire Wires!" The offending ninja exhaled a stream of white hot steel wires that honed in onto our protagonist, much to the protest of the others.

As the flames were close enough to strike Naruto's neck, the boy grinned and said, "Hey, since you attacked first, it's my turn !" He turned around and grabbed the wires with one gloved hand and transformed the other one into his arm signature cannons. With a maniacal smirk, he released a shot, hitting the ground before the group that was still following him. The resulting explosion led to many chunin and jonin being launched into various establishments, all head first.

Then it was just Iruka and Naruto. The two stared at each other, one with a confident grin on his face and the other with a exasperated and annoyed look. It was like watching two gun men standoff as they circled each other. Finally, Iruka made one final lunge, where Naruto had merely sidestepped and tripped the last sensei into a pile of conveniently placed mud.

So for today's prank and chase… he'd give it a five out of five stars. Now just to get back to class.

*At the Academy*

"Naruto!" Kazue Tsuchie shouted as he popped back into class through the window. The girl was a beauty compared to the rest of the class. She brushed away her purple bangs from her golden eyes as she laughed at his goofy expression. She wore a purple shinobi vest over a fishnet shirt, purple sleeves over her arms, a pair of white pants that had several kunai holders as well as the standard issue shinobi sandals. She was the heart throb for most of the males (and some females), but had her eyes set for Naruto. She was one of the recent additions to the class that had a unique skill, or bloodline. In her case, the ability to manipulate and create flames.

"Lemme guess," another one of his classmates came up to him to ask. "Another prank mission?"

"Right as always Hikozaemon!" Naruto said as Kazue hugged him from behind (incurring the jealousy of a certain Hinata Hyuuga). Hikozaemon Shidehara was a childhood friend of his as they attended the academy together. He had golden yellow eyes and gravity defying silver hair (not like the copy cat ninja, which stood up; his hair stood out for a good foot or so). He wore a silver T-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, with two industrial chains on each arm, a pair of black standard shinobi pants and the standard foot ware. On his hands were the symbols of his bloodline, a pale green circle in the palm of his hand that had a line stretching from the edge to his wrist. His power allowed him to move objects telepathically.

"So," Hikozaemon prompted, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "What'd you do?"

"Something bad enough that he got the ANBU and many other shinobi above genin level pissed off probably," another voice said from behind them. The owner of the voice was the second greatest heart throb after Sasuke Uchiha, with his unnaturally straight shoulder length red hair; a lean figure clad in a red muscle shirt, black jeans, and a white ring around his neck. This was Arinori Kanesaka, the sole user of the Guardian Fist techniques. He was a little laid back like Shikamaru, matching his genius but didn't sleep in class. His violet eyes flashed as he grinned and swept some of his hair back, somehow getting a sparkle out of it that made many other girls in class swoon for him with hearts in their eyes. (In fact, this is what caused the rift between Ino and Sakura; Ino was founder/president of the Arinori Kanesaka fan club, whereas Sakura was the current president of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club after Ino had fallen for Arinori. The two fought over the most pitiful of things really that it was just sad.)

"What can I say?" Naruto said with a grin as he made his way to his seat. "I'm not a Prank King for nothing you know!"

"Whatever, dobe, you're still pathetic," said an irate Sasuke Uchiha.

"You guys here anything?" Naruto asked, ignoring the prick.

"Don't ignore Sasuke-kun!" a certain pink haired girl cried out. Sakura Haruno ran up to his seat, ready to punch him, yelling, "Don't you dare try to ignore you're superiors!"

Her fist was stopped by a red and yellow hammer that was taller than all of them, held by another pink haired girl. This girl wore a slim fitting red mid-drift shirt, a pink short skirt, and matching sandals, and unlike the pink haired banshee, she was actually worth looking at. Namiyo Hirose green eyes narrowed at Haruno as she growled, "Back off bitch. Naruto-kun doesn't have to answer to anyone, let alone that stuck up ass."

"Thanks Namiyo," Naruto said, pulling the girl into a hug from behind in a playful manner. The said girl blushed at the contact, but smiled as she let her head rest on Naruto's shoulder. Kazue playfully narrowed her eyes at the contact, as she knew that the two were close enough to be siblings, and thus would really never progress farther than best friends (though the contact still made her a little jealous).

Finally, Iruka showed up, looking a little worse for wear. He glared daggers at his little adoptive brother, who merely smiled and waved back at him.

Unable to find himself mad at his brother when he smiled like that, Iruka just sighed and said, "Despite the earlier incident," he stopped to let the class laugh, "I'm proud to say that you're no longer my students, but proud shinobi of the Konoha. By passing the final exam, you have received the title of genin, which is the lowest rank for shinobi everywhere, the base where everyone starts out. You will be divided into teams, led by either one or two jonin sensei, who will instruct you and further your training. I wish you all the best of luck."

Naruto was the first one to start clapping, followed by the other members of the class. The dolphin headed teacher smiled before he started reading off the roster.

(A/N: I'll just skip the to the important ones)

Team 7: Naruto, Kazue, Remi, Namiyo, Arinori, and Hikozaemon under Baiko Chikamatsu

Team 8: Sasuke under Kakashi Hatake

Team 9: Sakura, Choji, and Shino under Asuma Sarutobi

Team 10: Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba under Kurenia Yuhi.

"Wait a minute, sensei!" Sakura yelled. "Why is Sasuke-kun all by himself? And why are there six people on the same team? Its suppose to be three."

"He was given an apprenticeship by request," Iruka said. 'That, poor Kakashi was forced to do it and no one else was willing to take him.' Most of the girls were in awe as their darling 'Sasuke-sama' was going to receive the one-on-one treatment. "As for Team 7, we were kind of mixed up when Sasuke was assigned an apprenticeship, and that particular jonin volunteered to take the team."

"See, dobe?" Sasuke said, throwing off his 'I-am-better-than-you-look.' "It just goes to show that the best get the best. The best jonin in the village even requested that I be his student."

"…and I'm wondering what else I can do to add more features to my weapon," Naruto said to Kazue and the others, blatantly ignoring the Uchiha. Needless to say, that kind of pissed him off.

"That's it!" Sasuke roared, jumping off his seat and leaping on the desk. "You and me, Uzumaki! One on one!"

"Eh, I don't give one-to-one talks, teme," Naruto said. "But if you were going for something else, er, I don't swing that way."

"Sasuke-kun isn't gay you retard!" Sakura yelled.

"Could you be any louder, Forehead?" Ino asked, cleaning out her ears. "I don't think Iwa heard you."

"What's the matter, dobe?" Sasuke taunted. "Scared that you'll get your ass kicked and loss face to those other loser friends of yours?"

"What was that!?" Arinori asked, a tick mark appearing over his eye.

"You heard me," Sasuke said, smirking. "You're just we…!?" His bitching was cut short when Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind him, elbowing him in the back.

"You were saying, teme?" Naruto said, his eyes obscured by his hair.

"Cheap shot," Sasuke said, getting back up. "How about we take this outside, where we can go all out?"

"Fine by me," Naruto said.

Outside in the sparring fields, the graduating class as well as their teacher (who was feeling a headache coming on) waited in bated breath as the two fighters went into the ring. "The rules are as follows," Arinori said, being the proctor of the fight. "This is a fight to the finish, no restrictions on weapons, jutsu or bloodlines. The match is over if either competitor is knocked out, withdraws, or I call it. Understand?" Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded, one eager to prove he was the best and the other just wanting to protect the honor of his friends. "Then lets rumble!"

Sasuke started the fight by rushing in and commencing a taijutsu brawl. He launched punch after punch in concession, followed by a series of kicks that Naruto either blocked or dodged. With one last attempt to try and at least graze the blonde, the Uchiha grabbed a kunai and threw it at his opponent.

Naruto bent his knees forward and laid back as the projectile flew over his head. From there, he let himself fall on his back, using his arms to catch himself launch himself foot first. As Sasuke dodged the attack, Naruto grabbed the boy by the shoulders as he flew over and used his momentum to throw him into the ground while. From there, he picked the Uchiha up and threw him upwards. Before Sasuke could even recover, Naruto jumped after him, blurring then appearing in front of him. He threw one punch after another to the Uchiha's gut, where he was fairly certain he could hear a few ribs crack. With a feral smile, he pushed himself higher up using his opponent's shoulders before kicking him down where the last Uchiha hit the dirt hard.

Landing right in front of him in a crouching position, Naruto smiled at his fallen opponent and said, "So what was that about being weak again, teme?"

"Phuck 'oo 'obe!" Sasuke said, spitting out the dirt that had gotten into his mouth. Getting up and jumping back, he went through some hand seals and shouted, "Fire Style; Grand Fireball Technique!" As he molded the final seal, he took a deep breath and exhaled a giant fireball from his mouth.

"About time you got serious!" Naruto shouted, extending his right arm. His bracelet shone with a flash of light, and there was Naruto's arm cannon in all its glory. Smirking, he fired a large shot of compressed energies (mainly his chakra), which canceled out the attack.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Sakura yelled. "He's using an illegal weapon! He's automatically disqualified!"

'CHA! HOW DARE HE PULL THAT CRAP ON OUR SASUKE-KUN!' her inner persona agreed with her

"Shut up!" Namiyo said, grabbing her hammer and getting ready to swing it. "If you listened the first time, Arinori said there were no restrictions on weapons, so Naruto's use of his invention is completely legal!"

Back to the fight, Sasuke was seething in rage. How could the class dobe have more power than him? It was inconceivable! The Uchihas were the best of the best, better than all the noble clans of Konoha! So who was it that this no name commoner was handing his ass to him on a silver platter?!

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke whipped out ten shuriken and threw them all at once at different angles, followed by a barrage of kunai with explosive tags on them. The shuriken surrounded Naruto on all his blind spots, and when the kunai were added to the situation, Naruto wouldn't be able to block them all.

So he had no choice but to take the kunai to the back while he knocked the kunai out of the way with buster shots. Falling to one knee in pain, Naruto kept his arm steady and began to charge a shot, only to realize that there were ninja wires in Sasuke's mouth, which were tied to the shuriken on his back.

Naruto effectively summed up the situation with an, "Oh crap."

Sasuke smirked as he finished off the seals for the technique, "Fire Style; Flame Dragon Missile Technique!" Flames poured from Sasuke's mouth and onto the flames, tracing to where the shuriken were lodged into Naruto's sweater. As the flames connected, everyone heard a cry of pain as Naruto was engulfed in flames.

"Uchiha!" Iruka yelled. "That was uncalled for!"

"Like the match conditions were set, 'No restrictions', right?" Sasuke said, turning to the crowd with his smirk still in place. His fangirls all squealed in delight as he attempted the 'I-don't-care-if-I-won-or-not-I-still-have-my-honor' look. "It's the dobe's fault for trying to challenge the might of the Uchiha."

"If that's all there is of the might of the Uchiha," Naruto's voice said from above him. "then I'm so glad I was never part of your family!" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto with his arm cannon glowing with a great red light. "BUSTER OVERLOAD!" He released a giant sphere of energy that honed onto Sasuke's form, seemingly getting ready to explode if it were to connect. Sasuke jumped back, thinking he could dodge it, but failed to take into account the resulting splash damage of the attack. The splash damage sent him flying back, where Naruto's fist met his face.

Sasuke collapsed then and there, unable to stay conscious.

"Well, seeing as Sasuke can no longer continue, this match goes to Naruto!" Arinori announced. With everyone other than the rabid Sasuke fangirls, everyone cheered.

'Ah, I see how he did it,' Iruka said as Naruto smiled to the crowd and struck a pose. 'Just before the flames hit, he performed the Substitution Technique. I guess I was teaching him something after all.'

"Hey!" Sakura yelled. "Naruto cheated! He-!?" She was finally shut up by Namiyo's hammer, which had smacked her from the back of the head.

"Well, now that that's over, how you're dismissed until later tonight," Iruka said. "For now, enjoy the rest of day!"

"Sayonara Iruka-sensei!" the class said, going off their separate ways (leaving the Sasuke Fanclub to fight over who would fight over who would take Sasuke to the infirmary).

* * *

Dragonkey: ... There are no words...


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Sensei

Chapter 2: Meeting Sensei

Naruto and the gang were in the classroom with their fellow genin, awaiting their instructor. They had all known about Kakashi Hatake, the man who had reputedly copied over a thousand jutsus without a thought and mastered all of them, Asuma Sarutobi, who was strong enough with wind and fire jutsu combinations that he was accepted as the Fire Daimyos elite guard, and Kurenai Yuhi, a fledgling jonin who was well known as the 'Illusion Ice Queen' of Konoha for her aptitude in genjutsu. However, no one had heard of a jonin named Baiko Chikamatsu.

A few were rather jealous that Sasuke was getting the one of the best jonin in the village as his teacher (with some notable exceptions). Those notable exceptions were either laughing at the fact that Naruto had kicked his ass or hated his crap-eating smirk.

"Um, Naruto?" the youngest member of the said blonde's squad asked. "I, er, ah, look forward to working with you." Her cat Chikafusa meowed in agreement, looking up at him with high expectations.

"Thanks Remi," Naruto said, patting the twelve year old on her head. The girl was had brownish-blonde hair in two pigtails that extended to her mid back, a peach and orange battle kimono, several bracelets on her arms that had multiple seals on them, and a pair of wooden clogs that made her seem taller than she should be. Remi Ayabito blushed under the contact, as she was one of the few others who had a crush on Naruto, and slightly discouraged that he was with Kazue. (Unlike Hinata though, she was perfectly willing to stay friends with the blonde and stay content that way. The shy Hyuuga was plotting ways on 'removing' Kazue from the equation of her and Naruto, perhaps by an unfortunate 'accident' or something).

But back to Remi, the girl was part of a clan similar to the Inuzuka in their use of animal companions. Instead of just restricting themselves to one type of animal (like how Kiba's family would just stay with dogs), her family was well versed with all kinds of animal partners, ranging from small domesticated pets like ferrets to viscous man-eating beasts like tigers. In Remi's case, she was paired up a cat named Chikafusa. The cat had sapphire blue fur that shone under the sun and several seals on its paws for its own jutsu. Chikafusa and Akamaru got along well for the most part, as the pup knew well enough not to annoy a cat that could turn it into mincemeat with its claws.

Finally, the sensei's started coming in, picking up their teams. Teams 1 through 6 were the first to go, followed by Teams 9 and 10 (though Sakura whined at having to leave her darling Sasuke behind). Team 7's sensei Baiko Chikamatsu showed up soon after, looking as if he was disturbed from a nap or something. He somewhat resembled an Akimichi, but a bit slimmer. He wore the standard jonin uniform, but with several distinct differences. For one, he wore a bucket cap over his hat, obscuring his eyes but letting a few strands of bluish purple hair show. His vest was riddled with fishing tacks, all of them having seals on them. He also had a long bamboo fishing rod over his shoulder, which also had a variety of seals.

"Team 7?" he called out. Seeing his six new students getting up, he straightened up and said, "Well, c'mon, meet me by the fishing hole." That said, he disappeared in a blur.

"See ya teme!" Naruto said as he and his team left.

Sasuke merely snorted, despite the fact that he was left alone in a classroom in the evening. 'Just you wait dobe. I'll get my revenge on you soon enough. This Kakashi will teach me all his jutsu and make me strong enough to kill Itachi!"

Too bad he would be waiting there until midnight.

*At the Konoha fishing hole*

Naruto and the gang arrived just in time to see their sensei reel in a giant fish and place it the pile where the rest of his catch was. He had quite the amount, which was just enough to feed all of them.

"I hope you like fish," their sensei said, starting a fire and making a makeshift grill. When they didn't move, he looked up from his work and said, "Well sit down. The fish will be done in moment."

"But you just caught them," Remi pointed out.

"I know," Baiko said. "Just watch." Making a few hand seals with deliberate slowness, he clapped his hands together, calling out, "Fire Style; Blaze of Glory!" He spat out a plume of white flames that surrounded the fish for a few minutes before dispelling themselves, leaving the fish thoroughly cooked. "Well dinner's ready. Why don't we make ourselves comfortable while we introduce each other?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei?" Arinori asked, taking the fish he was given. "After all, none of us know you?"

"Oh, me?" their sensei asked after taking a bite. "My name is Baiko Chikamatsu, a new jonin in the ranks of Konoha. I was just accepted last year, and haven't really gotten anything to improve my reputation. As for my likes, I enjoy fishing and resting for the most part, and really dislike it when people decide to litter in the fishing hole. My jutsu primarily revolves around my fishing pole, as it is my one weapon of choice. Now lets start with the youngest, which would be, you, correct?"

Remi looked up from her dinner and bowed her head, acknowledging him. "Yes, sir. I am Remi Ayabito, the youngest in the family. I enjoy being with my friends, taking care of Chikamatsu here, and reading up on seals to store weapons in my bracelets, tea ceremonies. I don't really dislike anything other than eels, giant spiders, since they scare me, and I really don't have a dream yet. My jutsu is primarily weapon based, with my partner here as back up."

"I'm Namiyo Hirose," Namiyo said. "I like my hammer, my friends and getting stronger. I hate fangirls with a passion and believe that they should be exterminated, idiots who have are just bark and no bite, and perverts. My goal is to be a noteworthy kunoichi, even good enough to be a contender for the Hokage's hat one day. As for my jutsu, I really just use my hammer, but I can do some earth and fire techniques."

"Arinori Kanesaka," the red head said without any emotion. "I don't have my things to enjoy, but the things that I do are really my friends and training. I hate people who are dependent on their bloodlines, (he glared at Hikozaemon, who looked embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head) as I see them as cheaters who rely on their blood to see them through their fights. My goal is to one day put that bastard Uchiha and stuck up Hyuuga in their place, using my Guardian Fist style. I'm kinda lacking in the jutsu department, though thankfully I don't suffer from a disability like that Rock Lee guy. The ones I do know are primarily fire style strength enhancers, and a small amount of wind techniques to help my speed."

"The name's Hikozaemon Shidehara, though you can just call me Hiko for short," the silver headed boy said. "For the most part, I like playing pranks, though not on the extremities of the Prank King here, and hanging out with friends. I really hate people who look down on the weak and those who fancy themselves stronger just because of a fancy jutsu they developed or whatever. I really don't have a goal yet, I'm still stuck there. As for my jutsu, I use my telepathy a lot in battle, usually when throwing kunai to improve accuracy, and kinda use it during taijutsu to throw the enemy off balance. I know a fair amount of lightning style jutsu, and cannot for the life of me get a genjutsu to go off right."

"I am Kazue Tsuchie, the heir to the Tsuchie Clan," Kazue said, inclining her head. "As such, I am skilled in my clans Sol Style of taijutsu, which makes flames the basis of all our jutsu. I like being with Naruto, my other friends, and mitarashi dango. I dislike fangirls of any kind, especially when they shriek like banshees."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said. "My likes are ramen, my friends, and working in my lab. I hate stuck up bastards, people who try to hurt $my friends, and the three minute wait it takes for ramen to cook. As for my jutsu, I don't really use it much, but recently I've developed a liking for the Art of Mass Shadow Clones, the Art of Transformation, and the Art of Substitution. For the most part, I just use my inventions like my Buster Bracelets and my Gears to get the work done."

'Pretty stable group,' Baiko thought as he considered what was said. To him, Arinori and Namiyo were to be the taijutsu specialists, whereas Remi, Kazue and Hikozaemon were the jutsu specialist. He really couldn't generalize Naruto; after all, most of his records were falsified by biased teachers who believed him to be the fox demon reincarnated. With a breath, he spoke up, "Well, this is perhaps the most stable that I've seen. All of you are lacking something, whether it be in a specific type of jutsu or physical strength. That said, I feel that to administer the final genin exam to you would be a waste of time."

"Final genin exam?" Remi echoed. "What do you mean? We already passed our exams."

"True, but the exams you took were merely to test that you had the capabilities to actually become a genin of Konoha," Baiko said. "It is ultimately up to us, the jonin instructors, to decide to pass you."

"What would the final be?" Naruto asked.

"A test of teamwork capabilities," Baiko said. "But as I said, a waste of time."

"So you're just giving us a free pass?" Arinori asked. "Why?"

"Well, I could immediately from the get go that you were all very close, and have worked together with each other in one way or another," Baiko said, seemingly directing the conversation at Naruto. "Don't think I don't know about the pranks; they're all impossible to pull off by one person alone. For example, when you painted the Hokage monument, I knew that five out of the six of you were involved." When his students looked alarmed, he continued. "It was too obvious; how can a barely trained academy student make it pass a whole sentry of chunin guards and manage to paint the whole thing in under two hours? I stood back to watch what would happen after the guards took chase after Naruto, and low and behold, I saw four shadows come up from behind the bushes."

"So why didn't you say anything?" Kazue asked.

"Eh, I didn't want to," Baiko said simply. "So, Team 7, meet me at this spot again so we can begin training. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" his students echoed, and they all split for the night.

-----------------------*--------------------------

Poor Sasuke was still at the academy….

---------------------*---------------------------

Another figure woke up in the middle of the night in the Konoha forest. His blue hair blew in the wind as he tied up his cloak tightly around his shoulders. He narrowed his green eyes as he gripped his sword to look up to the starry sky, seemingly repentant for a sin he had committed in the past.

"Tails," the boy said, looking back down at his feet. "I'll find you. That's a promise"

* * *

Dragonkey: If anyone can guess what character is who...then congrats. Tell me via PM, so people can still guess.


	4. Chapter 3: Training RC & C rank escort I

**Hello everybody, and thanks for joining us as we continue Sonic the Hedgehog: The Nine-Tailed Incident. **

**As you may recall from the past chapters, I presented you all with a challenge of guessing what Sonic characters were who. Not many participated though (DX), but those who did, namely master of cheese graters, TerrorPain, and Djar, I thank you, and here are your responses:**

**To master of cheese graters: WE HAVE A WINNER!!! (Gives a cookie and a prize. The prize is...well, if you have an OC that you'd like to see here, describe him/her and I'll be more than happy to place them in the story).**

**To TerrorPain: Yes, she is. Why didn't you try to guess the other characters though. I'm sure you would've gotten the rest of them.**

**To Djar: Ohhhhhh, so close! Got all except one. Ah well, at least you tried and that's all that matters!**

**Now for my next challenge, well, read this chapter and review it then read the foot notes for it! XD  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Training Recap! & C-Rank escort mission part 1

The training that the group had undergone described in one word:

HELL!

For a laid back seeming guy, Baiko was nothing less of a sadistic task master. For their first exercise, he had them tree climb. A basic exercise to be sure, but he twisted it up just a little bit.

The trees the group used were used by the Aburames, used to breed their special breed of Kikai bugs (kind of like a termite/bee hybrid). The point of the exercise was to control one's use of chakra _without_ disturbing the bugs. If they used too much, they would not only fly off the tree but would also attract the bugs, therefore calling upon a painful bite and sting that sapped chakra. If they used too little, they would fall off the tree, where the resulting thud would attract the bugs as well. And to make it even worse, they were all tied to each other, so if one fell, someone would have to catch them or they would all suffer. It didn't help that they couldn't run up the tree or they'd disturb the bugs that way too. They all fell at least ten times, and suffered from chakra exhaustion at least seven of those times due to the bugs.

That exercise took them a full five weeks to master. Out of all of them, Remi and Naruto fell the most, as Remi had a small chakra reserve whereas Naruto had too much chakra to control (thanks to a certain fox in his belly). Therefore, in the line, they were put first, where Arinori, the best at the exercise, was at the bottom to catch them.

Once they had gotten that down, the next step, water walking, was implemented. Again, Baiko proved that he had to be related to the sadistic Anko Mitarashi, as he had them water walking on a lake that was full of piranhas. They were tied up again, and had to _walk_, not run, laps across the lake. This time around, it was Kazue who fell the most, as she had a slight fear of water, which messed with her control. Naruto was strangely the strongest in this exercise, as he could stay on the surface for a good five hours before even feeling winded. This exercise, having gotten the basics from tree walking, took only two weeks. In this exercise, they only fell in twice, but poor Remi and Namiyo had to go to the hospital after the second fall to recuperate from the bites from the vicious fish

The last exercise, mountain walking, was the easiest and the most hellish. For this exercise, Baiko had them walk up a mountain that was rugged and would cause some pain if they slipped, which was kind of hard not to, as the mountain they used was one of the few that ran by a waterfall in the training grounds and was thus constantly slippery. While some would think that this would be like tree walking, there is a difference. While one does need chakra to stick to the surface of the rock, they would also have to have a steady flow of chakra to keep the water from pushing the chakra away. If one used too little chakra, the constant flow of water would cause them to trip and fall down rather painfully, while to much would cause them to propel of the surface. Not only that, Baiko would throw a constant stream of kunai, shuriken and senbon needles if he saw them slow down. Hikozaemon and Remi fell down the most and had to be caught by both Naruto and Arinori, who were the best at the exercise. They finished the exercise in four weeks.

By the time they were done training, no one could accuse them of having poor chakra control.

They did a few D-rank missions to make some money, but other than that, it was all training. The D-rank missions that the group had done in between training where simple things, like painting a fence, cutting grass or delivering food, and were actually seen as breaks from their training. To improve efficiency and speed on their parts (and pretty much beat that mindset out of them), Baiko put them all on time limits. If they failed to complete a D-rank in less than ten minutes, he would have them go through a rather brutal sparring session with one of his frog (not toad; there is a difference people) summons. The one that stood out the most was one that would wear a martial artist outfit and a black headband over its eyes, named Dororo. The frog could easily beat them to submission with one hand tied to its back, and was really just called out for that purpose only (beating the living crap out of them if they took to long). So as a result, they completed all missions with maximum efficiency, even catching the hellcat Tora within five minutes.

The cruel tortur…er, training aside, Baiko was a nice guy, just a little hard core when it came to training.

The back talk aside, let our story continue…

---------------------*---------------------------

Team 7 stood in front of the Hokage, who looked at them with a look of happiness at their progress. Looking at his roster, having done over 300 D-Ranks (most less than five minutes), he said, "Well Baiko, I am impressed with your students. They have shown remarkable team work and efficiency with their missions. They truly are a shining example of the Will of Fire."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Baiko said with a grin.

"So what's the mission today?" Hikozaemon asked.

"Well, we have a few D-ranks that you can do," old Sarutobi said, looking at his scroll of D-Ranks. "Tora has escaped again, the Inuzuka need people to care for the new patch of pups that was born, the Akamichi need people to work in their restaurant, the usual requests."

"Sir, with all due respect, I believe that my team is beyond D-Rank missions," Baiko said. "Perhaps we can attempt a C-Rank mission?"

"With all due respect Baiko, we cannot allow that," Iruka said. "Protocol indicates that any ninja wishing to do a C-Rank has to have completed at least 500 D-Rank missions."

"Protocol my ass!" Baiko yelled at the chunin instructor, who sat back down in shock. "What about the Uchiha and Hatake?! They were allowed to go on a C-Rank and they hadn't done a single D-Rank!"

"Which is why they came back as failures," Iruka said with a calm face. On the inside though, he was laughing inside as he saw Sasuke and Kakashi looking like they came our of an explosion, their clothes and faces all black with soot, coming back from an easy C-Rank mission that involved delivering a scroll filled with simple C-Rank techniques to make peace with another blossoming ninja village. The scroll had a protective seal on it, which would explode when someone else other than the intended owner opened it. Sasuke, being the ass he was, opened it, and hence the failure.

"They failed it?" Namiyo asked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Probably Uchiha's overconfidence," Arinori muttered.

"Regardless of your team's skills, I cannot allow you to take a C-Rank. I am sorry," Iruka said.

With a sigh, Baiko turned to Naruto and said, "You know what to do."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

"Yes Naruto. Do it," Baiko said, hiding his grin.

The remaining members of the team, well the girls, turned green and looked the other way, not really wanting to see what was about to happen. They guys had another reaction; Hikozaemon took out a camera and looked eager while Arinori rolled his eyes and muttered, "That idiot, coming up with _that_ jutsu…"

Back to Naruto, he had a shit eating smirk on his face as he made a hand seal. A poof of smoke later, there stood several females, all having little or no clothing. Most were blondes, but there was a healthy mix of brunettes and red heads, but that's a moot point. What had really caused the uproar was the fact that if they weren't sensually rubbing against old Sarutobi or Iruka they were making out with each other on their desk. The sheer level of perversity that the technique exuded was enough to kill the legendary Super Pervert Jiraiya, and the moaning that the girls were making really didn't help matters.

Iruka and Sarutobi couldn't hold it in; they couldn't help it. No straight man could resist the alluring and sensual feelings of the women around them. So therefore a huge stream of blood (possibly more than what their bodies held, but hey, they have blood pills for a reason) erupted from their noses. (Could you blame them?)

When the damage was done, the girls dispersed in small poofs of smoke. Naruto was grinning like an idiot, while Hikozaemon was going through the pictures he took with Arinori looking over his shoulder. The girls had recovered by this point, and as for the mission distributors, they were wondering where their heaven disappeared to.

"So unless you want that to strike again, C-Rank?" Baiko said, smirking.

"You didn't teach him _that_ did you?" Iruka asked, still woozy from the loss of blood.

"Of course not!" Naruto answered for him. "Sensei hates this technique; he only tells me to use it in extreme circumstances."

"Not getting a C-Rank mission is a hardly an extreme circumstance!" Iruka yelled, activating his Demon Head Jutsu.

"Er, in light of recent developments, I believe that they Team 7 is perfectly qualified to take this C-Rank mission," Sarutobi said, getting up and plugging his nose with tissue. Putting his hat back on, not really caring that he was looking like a zombie rejected from Resident Evil, he produced a scroll from the desk and tossed it to the sensei of the team.

After giving it a quick read through, he smiled and said, "Team 7 accepts this C-Rank escort mission of Lady Shimizu Sachiyo."

"Very well," the aged Hokage said. Turning to the door guards, he gave them a nod and said, "Let her in."

As the doors opened, a young woman of about eighteen years of age walked in. Her saffron hair extended down to her middle back, tied in a pony tail by an emerald clasp. She had a brown cloak over her clothes, which consisted of poofy and slightly baggy pink pants, a lavender tank top, clear veil sleeves help in place by ruby and sapphire clasps on her shoulders and wrists and a dark purple sash around her waist. Her tan skin made her look like she was from the tropical areas of the Hidden Countries, which seemed to match with her light blue eyes.

"You called for me, Lord Hokage?" the girl asked.

"Yes Shimizu," Sarutobi said. "This team is to be your escort. I have faith in them that you will reach your destination swiftly and safely."

"Surely you jest, my lord," Shimizu said, looking at the team. "They are mere children. I do not think that they could cope with where I am to go."

"And just what the hell's that suppose to mean!?" Namiyo snapped, not taking a liking at being called a child. "We've trained our asses off for weeks perfecting ourselves and our skills. What the hell would you know about competence!?"

Just as she was about to reach for her hammer, Baiko held onto her wrist saying, "Namiyo, attempting to kill the client would lose us customers. Restrain yourself or I'll summon Dororo." The girl let her hand drop, not wanting to face the frog. Turning to their client, Baiko continued, "And please don't insult my team, miss. I'll have you know that they went through a hellish training regimen to get where they are now. Even if, by some bizarre and very low chance they do fail in their duties, I will there to provide back up."

Shimizu looked at the team one last time and sighed, inclining her head to them. "I am sorry for my hasty judgment. I will await your team by the northern gate in an hour. I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Very well," Baiko said. Looking at his students, he said, "Well? You lot heard her! Go get packed; all heavy duty items bring with you. This is going to be a long escort mission."

Without question the team darted off.

* * *

**Yes I know, a filler chapter. I had to get this out of the way, so forgive me!**

**Character development this time around...poor I know. Hey, its filler; what'd ya expect? Anyways, it'll get better. I promise you all that.  
**  
**Anyways, for this chapters challenge: What anime/manga/game did I reference here? Think carefully and read it thoroughly. This time though, you can tell me your answer through a review. I'll only take the first...lets say five correct answers. **

**Until Next time!**

**P.S. Should I do an omake series of this? Tell me your answer through a review and a possible idea.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: C Rank Escort II

**Hello again my fellow readers! Yes, I am alive and well, and somewhat over my cracky plotbunny addiction. (Ahem).**

**Anyways, I am sorry to say no one got all of the references from the last chapter. So, here are the answers:**

**- The name Dororo is from a slightly unknown anime/manga called Sgt. Frog. **

**- The Resident Evil joke is a given there (everyone got that one at least...you'd be ****** to not see it)**

**- The training is roughly an idea I got after remembering an old episode of the cartoon show Shaolin Showdown. (gogeta408 was the only one to get this)**

**And no one took a stab at who Shimizu Sachiyo was? I'll give you all a hint: She was a part of a Sonic game not to long ago. Read her description and see if you guys can figure out who she is. The prize from the last chapter is still up for grabs (even though I haven't really said what it was...-.-)**

**Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed: kyuubihikari, twilit angel, gogeta408, master of cheese graters, and some guy named Morpher. Thanks again!**

**P.S. To Master of Cheese Graters...You're little friend has made his first appearance. Don't worry, there will be more of him later on!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: C-Rank Mission Pt 1: Discussions around the Campfire

A half hour later, Team 7 was up and ready for their escort mission of Lady Shimizu Sachiyo. While she was rather apprehensive of the whole ordeal, she did pay for a C-Rank escort, hence a genin team with a jonin instructor. That just goes to show, you get what you pay for.

When they went off, Baiko took the back position, with Naruto and Hiko as lead, Namiyo and Remi taking the right wing, Arinori and Kazue taking the left, leaving Chikamatsu to be close to their charge.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Well, according to mission parameters," Baiko said, opening up the scroll. "We're supposed to take her to the tropical area of Fire Country, the Land of the Fireflies."

"Isn't that land ruled by a monarchy?" Arinori asked. "One that's independent from the Fire Daimyo?"

"Yes," Shimizu answered. "However, the ruler of the Land of the Fireflies is a terrible tyrant going by the name of Kawazoe Soujiro."

"'Soujiro' as in the Soujiro Group?" Kazue asked. "Aren't they one of the Elemental Countries biggest provider of cloth and leather products?"

"The very same," Shimizu said sadly.

"Why didn't you hire any shinobi from your native home?" Baiko asked. "I know for a fact that the Land of the Fireflies has its own shinobi village, albeit a small one, but still fully functional with several ninja well above standard jonin level."

"It is none of your concern," Shimizu said coldly.

With that said, the group continued on in silence, passing the natural beauty of the Konoha forest. Minutes poured into hours, which eventually led to the coming of night time. Baiko had the genins set up camp, with Arinori and Naruto getting fresh water from the stream (and fresh fish if possible), Remi and Kazue getting firewood, leaving Hikozaemon and Namiyo getting the tents set up.

With Naruto and Arinori, the two already had the water ready to go, so they wanted to try and catch something to eat rather than take a bite out of the ration bars just yet.

"What do you think Naruto?" Arinori asked. "She's been acting kind of weird, right?"

"Not really," Naruto said, focusing on the pond.

"How do you figure?" Arinori asked, yanking out a fish at the first tug, a skill taught to them by Baiko.

"Well, to me its like she doesn't want to go home or something," Naruto replied. "After all, wasn't there that one mission where we had to convince a runaway pair of twins to go home?"

"Yeah, but then we found out that their parents were abusive, remember that?" Arinori said.

"Maybe its something like that one," Naruto said, slowly getting frustrated that he wasn't catching anything.

"But then why would she pay for an escort mission herself?" Arinori said, reeling in another fish.

"Maybe a change of heart?" Naruto asked, still irked at the fact that Arinori had reeled in a good amount.

"I seriously doubt that," Arinori said, pulling back his rod and another fish as well. "Well, I think this should be enough for now, don't you think?"

"No, wait! I got one!" Naruto said, tugging on his fishing rod as hard as he possibly could, thinking that the fish was huge. What he didn't count on was an oddly shaped creature hanging on the other end of the string, wiggling to hook out of its mouth. "What the hell is this?!" Naruto yelled.

"I think that's one of new breed of ninja creatures I heard about," Arinori said, grabbing the string and pulling the creature toward the ground, where he removed the hook. "Its called a playteepus or something like that."

"So I caught a ninja animal?" Naruto asked. "Awesome!" The creature, about 25 centimeters long, had sleek brown fur perfect for swimming, and little webbed and clawed feet. The creature stared at Naruto for a bit, who stared right back.

"I think we should let it go," Arinori said, grabbing the little creature, which started struggling in his grip. Throwing it back into the water, he continued, "After all, we know nothing about it. For all we care, it could be feral and kill us in our sleep or something."

That said, he dragged Naruto away from the fishing hole, not knowing that they were being followed by the little creature Naruto had caught.

----------*----------*----------

"Why do I get the feeling that she's hiding something from us?" Hikozaemon asked Namiyo as they two gathered up firewood.

"What do you mean?" Namiyo asked.

"Baiko-sensei was right in asking why she couldn't have just hired Firefly ninjas for an escort mission," the silver haired telepath answered, using telekinesis to rip pick up the sticks that were on the ground. "I mean sure, their success rate isn't as great as Konoha's but still, they're not complete failures."

"Maybe she just doesn't trust them?" Namiyo supplied, throwing her hammer at a large tree branch to knock it down. Going over to start smashing it into smaller pieces, she added, "Maybe she's got some sorta grudge against them maybe?"

"What makes you say that?" Hikozaemon said, picking up the pieces after Namiyo's bashing session.

"I dunno," she said, shrugging. "Just a hunch really."

* * *

_Yes I know. Its a bit short...so sue me._

_...actually, I'd rather you didn't. _

_Dragonkey258_

_P.S. Has any one heard from Shadow Crystal Mage? S/He hasn't been on for a while...(Sorry Shadow, if you're reading this, I don't know you're true gender, so yeah, hence the s/he thing.)  
_


	6. Chapter 5: Mission Start!

_To all my fans out there, I thank you for sticking with me this far. I appreciate your support in calling me to update, even in the midst of my hectic life. You all know who you are, so enjoy this chapter. Its short, I know, but...well...yeah. _

_Also, if you guys don't exactly feel like waiting for me (though it would be nice if you did), check our the author "kyugan" (yes, that is his/her name). He has written many good Code Geass fanfic, my personal favorite being his Code Geass/Kamen Rider Decade crossover. Go check it out!_

_And now, the next chapter of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Nine-Tailed Incident. _

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning, Team Seven was up and running, ready to continue with the mission. The sky was clear, the sun was out, and everything was ok.

…well, had it not been for the bitching client.

"Why are we taking so long to get to my destination!" Sachiyo yelled, irked at the pace they were going. "Honestly, don't you ninja have any special skills that let you jump from one area to the next!?"

"We can't just leap wherever we want to, lady!" Naruto snapped, who was just about ready to pull out his buster on this woman. "For one thing, someone here would have to carry you, which is not in the contract! And two, you'd probably be screaming the entire time!"

"How dare you!" Sachiyo yelled back. "Do you know who I am!?"

"Yeah! A whiny little child who just won't shut up!" the blonde yelled back.

Baiko sighed, as did the rest of Team Seven.

-----*-----*-----

After a while, they passed the border between the land of fire and the land of fireflies, marking the halfway point. With this landmark passed, they could finally get to the client's village in several hours, granted of course there were no obstacles in the way.

However, we all know that that is never that easy, right?

So therefore, just as Team Seven trudged along the forest, Baiko's eyes widened as he felt a wave of unfamiliar chakra. Whipping out his fishing rod immediately, he jumped in front of his team, casting his line. The chakra imbued thread formed stretched from the line to form a net of sorts, catching a barrage of kunai and shuriken that came at them.

"Hiko!" Baiko yelled, "Get the one's behind us!"

"Already on it sensei!" the silver haired youth said, twirling around and extending both his glowing arms. The blue light left his arms, forming a light barrier that caught another barrage of projectiles from behind them, freezing them in place.

"Not bad," a voice said, seemingly coming from all directions. "But can you block this!

* * *

Doton: H_eddo __H__antā__!!_ (Earth Release: Head Hunter)" A gloved hand burst from below the team's feet, grabbing onto their client.

"I don't think so!" Naruto yelled. "_Y__ūryō no __Dangan__!" _(Charged Bullet) His bracelet flashed, immediately transformed into his trademark orange red buster, and he fired a bullet of compressed chakra at the hand. The bullet struck before the hand could pull down, making it release its target as pain wracked the nerves of the owner.

Before the hand could disappear fully, Arinori grabbed the hand, and with yell, yanked the owner out and threw him over his sensei's net.

"Not bad," the same voice said, with apparent surprise in it. "I'm surprised that such snot nosed brats like these actually have some talent."

"Everyone! Get down!" Hiko yelled, dispelling his barrier. All the trained ninja did so, but for the civilian, Naruto grabbed her leg and pulled her down, prompting a slap from said owner of the leg. Just as they hit the dirt, a huge double edged spear flew over head, spinning like a buzz saw. The weapon kept flying until it handed in its owner's hand.

Everyone looked ahead to see a person with long purple hair that had yellow bangs, (for they could not tell if it was a male or female at first glance) wearing a black fishnet, a purple chest plate, black ninja pants and a mask over their face. The person that Arinori threw was besides him, shaking the dust from his short green hair, and wore a set of head phones over his neck, dark green slacks, and a camouflage vest over a black shirt.

"Where's the last one?" Baiko asked, his eyes darting from one point to another.

"Who me?" a childish voice said from above. The owner of said voice landed right in front of the other two. It was a young boy, younger even then Remi, who wore a very bright yellow outfit (shirt and shorts included) and a small cap over his head.

What was really noticeable was the fact that they all wore a head band that depicted an insect with a light on its tail.

"Oi! What're you Firefly ninjas doing'!" Naruto yelled. "We're escorting someone here!"

"What makes you think we gotta answer to you, brat!?" the green haired man yelled, charging forward, raising his fists. "Take this! _Ninpo: Kurokoken! _(Ninja Art: Croc Fist!)_"_ He rammed his left fist into the net, distorting the flow of chakra through the string. Using his other fist, he gathered the ambient chakra from the area and the net to form it into a crocodile. With a yell, he rammed it into the net, the crocodile destroying the net!

"Oi! Ryuunoske! Am I doin' this thing by myself or what!?" the green haired man yelled.

"Of course not," the purple and yellow haired person smirked, twirling his spear. Stopping it in a pose, the body shimmered and disappeared.

"_Ninpou: __konchū faiā bakudan_! (Ninja Art: Insect Fire Bomb)" shouted a voice from above. The small yellow clad child had somehow made jumped over them when they weren't paying attention and released several burning insects from his arms, much like a certain Aburame (except Shino would never willingly set his bugs on fire).

"Everyone scatter!" Baiko yelled. All the genin did so without hesitation, and made it out of the way before the insects hit the ground. When they did, small explosions rocked the area, leaving craters in their wake.

"What the hell is going on!?" Naruto yelled, as he slid on the ground with the client in his arms. "Why are ninja from your own country attacking you!?"

"Its because she's a rebel," a voice said from behind him. Whipping around, he saw the purple haired one, spear going down for Shimizu. Without a thought, the blonde nin dropped the client and rose his left arm, taking the in his forearm.

Biting back a scream, he lifted his right and yelled, "_Sandābaretto__!_" His right buster flashed yellow, releasing a burst of electricity. The purple haired nin's eyes widened in amazement, but not before he teleported away into a nearby tree.

"Interesting power you have there boya," the Firefly ninja said, nodding his head in respect. "Unfortunately for you, that will not be enough." Flipping his spear again, he flickered and disappeared.

"NARUTO!" Remi yelled. Naruto didn't even have time to react as Remi appeared behind him, her arms wide open, as if protecting him from a blow. The sound of steel cutting flesh rang through the air, followed by the young girl's screams.

"REMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Dragonkey: I'm a bastard, aren't I?

Haruhi: WHAT THE HELL!? YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE IT AT THAT AFTER NEARLY A YEAR OF NOT UPDATING!?!?!

Nodoka: That does seem pretty harsh, Dragon-kun.

Dragonkey: Yare yare...You know, I have college life to deal with too ya know. It ain't easy juggling my life and this stuff as well. You know, not only do I write whenever I have the time, I have a few other fics that I've been working on, and will most likely start up an idea box of fics.

Haruhi: Really now? And just what kind of ideas do you have?

Dragonkey: Well, its just this one now, but I'll lay it out: A fem!Naruto/Touhou Project/Kamen Rider Decade fic.

Haruhi:...

Nodoka:...

Dragonkey: What?


End file.
